Just the beginning
by Thoughtsareforever
Summary: Hayley's thoughts as she is taken to the ne's church to deliver the baby. May post a delivery chapter based on reviews. No beta so please put up with mistakes...My first story ever...Give it a shot, tell me what you think!


**JUST THE BEGINING**

I felt a moment of utter confusion as Genevieve gave the spelled stones to Francessca and then before I could starting protesting, I hit the floor and blackness took over.

I was not sure what woke me up, the voices fading in and out or the sudden stabbing pains in my abdomen. I had a hard time keeping my eyes open,struggling to hold on to consciousness but when I heard someone say, "We have to kill the baby when the moon sets in the morning sky." I was wide awake.

I felt two pairs of hands seizing me, stopping me running now that they realized I was awake. But I knew, even without the hands holding me back I wouldn't be able to so much as walk, much less run, the pain increasing constantly in magnitude with every stabbing. And fear started to take its root in me as I took in my surroundings, I was at the 's church,that was never a good sign.

"Good, you're awake".I turned my head to see Genevieve standing to my right. Though her voice was sharp, for a moment I thought I saw a trace of pain in her eyes. And before I could comprehend it she said, "Take her inside." Instantly the hands holding me started dragging me towards the church. And the fear in me increased for reasons I couldn't understand. For whatever reason I did not want to go inside that church.

I started to kick and twist in their grasp trying to break free as I saw even more witches inside the church among them I recognized a sacrifice witch, Monique. I moaned in pain as I was dragged across the smooth floor of the church.

"Get her down on the floor". I heard Genevieve from behind me.

"We should take her to the city of the dead" the sacrifice witch said.

"We wont make it the baby is coming now" Genevieve replied.

No it couldn't be. I should not be having my baby now there was still close to two weeks left before the term completed. But the increasing pain clearly contradicted with me.

"No its too soon" I said more to my baby than to them as another bolt of pain the strongest yet shot through me.

"The plan was to induce her when the sacrifice was ready".

"I had to subdue her. The trauma caused a placental abruption. The baby is coming now, we just have to adapt."

A placental abruption? No no I have to go, I have to get out of here NOW.

"Arrr...Let me GO" I screamed against the pressure that was holding me back.

"You need to be calm Hayley" Genevieve responded as she took her place holding me down on my right.

This did not make any sense. Why did they bring me here? Why were they holding me captive? Why did _they_ care when I had _my_ baby? Fear was rising to the levels of my pain. What was going on?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I half sobbed through the pain and fear. She did not answer. She lowered her eyes to the floor refusing to look me in the eye.

"To be reborn we must sacrifice" Monique answered instead. Her voice crisp void of any emotions, almost irritated. We could have as well be discussing the weather. And what did she mean? Sacrifice? What sacrifice? Whose sacrifice?

"What the hell does that mean you psychotic little bitch" I shouted through the anger that was beginning to cloud my vision.

"The ancestor demand an offering in exchange for power" Genevieve said no trace of guilt in her eyes now.

"And your child will be a fine offering" Monique added again in the same business-like voice.

Offering? To the ancestors? What did they mean offering? My brain refused to comprehend what it already knew. No they wouldn't, they wouldn't...

"No...NOO...You will not take my baby...I will kill ALL OF YOU" I screamed at them struggling to break free. I was starting to see red at the corner of my eyes as anger took over fear.

"No you won't.." Monique replied confidently and she continued "And neither will Klaus" she looked at Genevieve for emphasis as if daring her to contradict "or Elijah. When your baby is born we will offer it up to those who came before us" she finished.

I wildly looked from one face to another, hoping for help somewhere realizing I wasn't going to get any.

"I'm sorry Hayley. But this is the way it had to be" Genevieve said in a sombre tone thereby putting the final nail in the coffin of my hope.

"Nooo...Arrrrr...NOOOOOOOO"


End file.
